LEMON game 2
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true... At least they do for Hikaru and Kaoru.


**LEMON Game (2)**

**Largely  
Explicit  
Marvellous  
Ouran  
Narrations**

* * *

Hikaru woke up with a jolt having had a _very_ strange **dream**. He screwed up his eyes trying to remember it but all that came back to him was he had been alone, with Kaoru of course. There had been something different about his twin though. Suddenly he flushed as he remembered. Kaoru had been wearing a **bunny** costume. _What the hell?_ Hikaru thought as visions of Kaoru dressed up as Usa-chan danced through his brain.

Slowly the rest of the dream started coming back to him. Hikaru's hands one clasping Kaoru's, the other stroking an **ear** of the bunny outfit before moving lower, sliding downwards, tracing the contours of his twin's body with his fingers. Hikaru groaned softly as he remembered the sighs he had induced from Kaoru's lips in his dreams. Then he groaned even more loudly as he realised he now had a very big _problem. _Unfortunately for Hikaru, Kaoru chose this precise moment to wake up.

'What's up, Hikaru?' Kaoru sat up so that the thin sheet covering them both slid down, revealing his perfect, smooth ivory torso and **sleep**-rumpled hair. This did not help Hikaru's current situation.

'N-Nothing,' Hikaru instantly protested though his red cheeks and hand conveniently concealing his crotch said otherwise.

'Hikaru…' Kaoru began, pretty sure he knew why his brother was acting so guilty, 'Are you… hard?' Hikaru's eyes widened.

'How did you know?' he gasped not even bothering to deny it.

'Call it twins' intuition. That and the fact that your moaning woke me up,' Kaoru grinned, loving the fact that he had a rare opportunity to make his brother turn red; it was so often the other way around.

'Liar,' Hikaru protested, a little disconcerted, 'I was hardly moaning at all.'

'True, while you were awake you weren't… But when you were asleep…' Kaoru left the sentence hanging.

Hikaru growled, hating the fact that Kaoru was able to both embarrass him and turn him on at the same time.

'I'm gonna get you back for this Kaoru,' he warned but Kaoru just laughed.

'That a promise?'

'Yup, in fact I am going to start right now.' Hikaru pulled off the sheets in one dramatic movement then quickly straddled his brother making sure Kaoru was aware of his full straining erection. He leant down to capture Kaoru's mouth. _Dreams are all very well _he thought _but so much more fun in real life. _

Hikaru remembered now how much he loved Kaoru's mouth as he kissed his twin enthusiastically. It would be hard for anyone to get tired of the soft plump texture or the delicious taste of Kaoru's lips but for Hikaru, who was helplessly in love with his twin; everything about Kaoru seemed almost too tempting to be allowed.

Kaoru grinned into the kiss.

'So now me telling you the truth is an excuse for you to get me naked?' he asked with a smirk.

'Kaoru, _everything_ is an excuse to get you naked,' Hikaru admitted before stripping Kaoru of his only item of clothing, his pyjama bottoms. He nibbled on Kaoru's jawbone, his fingers beginning to **dance** their way along Kaoru's thighs. He traced a line down Kaoru's chest with his tongue. _Mmmm_ was all his mind could come up with.

Hikaru's tongue made it to Kaoru's stomach then he stopped.

'Now for the punishment,' He gave a grin and reaching under the bed retrieved a pair of bright pink, fluffy **handcuffs**. 'Do you like my torture-Kaoru-until-he-is-begging-for-more-and-moaning-my-name device?' he asked sweetly.

'I think you will find they are called handcuffs Hikaru,' Kaoru quipped back

'Who cares what they are called… It is what I'm going to do with them that I'm interested in,' Hikaru assured his brother; clipping Kaoru's unresisting hands together and to the bedpost.

'True, "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet" and all that,' Kaoru murmured a shiver of anticipation running down his spine.

'Huh?' Hikaru looked at him blankly.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother. 'Romeo and Juliet? We are meant to be studying it and you said you **read** it Hikaru.'

'Hmph, you know I don't like **Shakespeare**,' Hikaru retorted, 'All that fancy language, why can't his characters just get to the point and say, "I love you"?'

'Then the play would only be about ten minutes long.'

'Well _I_ get to the point,' Hikaru paused, 'and I don't even need to tell you this but I love you Kaoru, more than anything and everything.' Hikaru kept his eyes locked with his twins; he didn't feel uncomfortable telling Kaoru how he felt.

'Hikaru,' Kaoru gasped, he loved hearing those words, 'I love you too.'

It could have been this that prompted Hikaru, or just that he couldn't wait any longer, but he leant forwards quickly, kissing Kaoru first gently, then more forcefully, locking their lips together. As soon as they both broke apart he shifted his position so that his mouth was directly above Kaoru's painfully hard arousal.

'Do you want this?' he teased, breathing softly on the **head** of Kaoru's erection.

'H-Hikaru, please,' was all Kaoru could manage, an erotic blush spreading across his face.

'Well you only have to beg and I will be happy to oblige,' Hikaru smirked, 'And if you **obey** me… I may even consider letting you go.'

'Wha-What do you want me to do?'

'Hmm, You are not allowed to make any noise while I do… This.' Hikaru grinned sadistically, sliding his tongue over the tip of Kaoru's length, enjoying the taste of his twin before, pulling Kaoru further into his mouth, hands running all over Kaoru's thighs and hips. Suddenly without warning he sucked. Hard.

Kaoru tugged desperately at the handcuffs at the feel of Hikaru's warm wet lips stroking his erection. He needed to clamp a hand over his own mouth to stop himself moaning. Then Hikaru started bobbing his head sucking harder and harder and Kaoru suddenly couldn't take it any more, moaning ecstatically before he could stop himself.

'Ah, I'm sorry, Hikaru,' he muttered, looking genuinely upset, 'I just couldn't help myself… Please forgive me.' His downcast eyes turned shiny and tears of disappointment threatened to flow. Hikaru looked up in surprise, then slowly sliding his brother out of his mouth. He reached up quickly to release his Kaoru's hands, not wanting Kaoru to genuinely feel hurt.

'I'll let you go. Only because you are so gorgeous and I really can't wait to get inside you of course,' Hikaru conceded wrapping Kaoru in a hug. Behind Hikaru's back Kaoru smirked. _Playing the _uke_ has its advantages_ he thought with glee _Hikaru isn't the only one with control in this relationship. _

'Roll onto your front then,' Hikaru demanded, releasing his twin and jumping off the bed to get the lube they kept concealed in the back of the medicine cabinet in their bathroom. Kaoru did as he was told and watched as Hikaru spread the cool clear substance over his finger and stroked Kaoru's entrance with it. He ran his hands down Kaoru's legs pushing them apart before slowly slipping a finger inside Kaoru, pausing before he touched Kaoru's prostrate.

'Hikaruuu,' Kaoru whined, shifting his hips backwards so that he got Hikaru's fingers to the spot he wanted. He moved backwards and forwards, rubbing his erection against the sheet below him while at the same time getting Hikaru to stroke him inside. He started moaning when Hikaru applied a second finger and Hikaru watched in amazement, loving how sexy Kaoru looked when he was this turned on. As Hikaru started to scissor Kaoru's opening, Kaoru writhed, partly from pain and partly from pleasure as a third finger was added.

Hikaru was getting quite impatient to be inside Kaoru but he also felt in the mood to try something new.

'You seem very desperate this morning, Kaoru,' he observed with a grin.

'Hikaru don't tease, you've already teased me enough,' Kaoru complained.

'I was just saying maybe it would be better if _you_ took control this time,' he continued still sliding his fingers in and out of Kaoru.

'W-What do you mean?'

'I think it would be better for _you_ to be on top.'

Kaoru joined Hikaru in grinning as his realised what his twin was suggesting.

'Ah I see. You're just lazy and you want me to do all the work. That's fine by me.' Hikaru reluctantly removed his fingers and lay back as Kaoru straddled his twin. He squirted a trail of lube down Hikaru's erection, making sure to pleasure Hikaru as he rubbed it all over. Then, positioning himself above Hikaru's length, Kaoru pushed down, slowly, used by now to the feeling of being stretched so far open. He closed his eyes savouring the feel of Hikaru's hardness pulsing inside him but then opened them again to drink in the sight of Hikaru. He could see the lust in his twin's eyes and was pretty sure he looked the same but he didn't move, giving himself a chance to adjust.

'Kaoru… Move… Please,' Hikaru tried desperately to jerk his hips upwards. Kaoru gazed at Hikaru.

'Did you just beg?' he asked with glee.

'Ngg… Yes,' Hikaru admitted.

'Well now I see why you like to be on top,' Kaoru joked but he obliged, moving his hips upwards then sliding back down Hikaru's length, hard and fast, beginning to ride his twin.

Hikaru started groaning erotically and moved his hands to Kaoru's ass, digging his nails in slightly as he helped Kaoru to slide along his length. He shifted his hips so that the tip of his erection hit Kaoru's prostate.

'Ahh, Hikaru,' Kaoru groaned, 'Motto.'

'I can't give you more, you have control, remember?' Hikaru managed to gasp out.

Kaoru groaned, desperately moving faster as he felt both the stickiness of his pre-cum at the head of his erection and Hikaru's cock stroking him inside. Hikaru could see Kaoru panting above him, as both their hearts raced with pleasure and they moaned in unison.

'Kaoru, so hot,' he gasped, having lost the ability to form coherent sentences a long time ago. Kaoru responded with a whimper of satisfaction. Hikaru continued to hit Kaoru's prostate, and every time he did so Kaoru could not stop moans being ripped from his lips. He started to sigh his brother's name and Hikaru followed his example, his lust and desperate need for release apparent from his face. Kaoru could feel himself getting close and he knew his brother was too.

'Kaoru I'm gonna…'

'Ah ah, H-Hikaru.'

The twins came together, too caught up in the pleasure of the moment to worry about which one of them came first. Kaoru slowed down, his length dripping onto Hikaru's stomach and then reluctantly pulled himself up so that Hikaru slid out of him. Hikaru watched a trail of his silky white fluid trickle out of his brother's opening, before grudgingly tearing his eyes away from Kaoru's ass. They both collapsed together on the bed, arms entwined around each other.

'So I am guessing from the noises you were making that I did a good job of taking control?' Kaoru asked after they had got their breath back, leaning backwards slightly to catch Hikaru's eye.

'Of course you did, No one could have done it better,' Hikaru replied giving Kaoru's lips another peck, 'Except me,' he smirked as an afterthought.

Kaoru gave his brother a playful punch.

'Well you will just have to fuck yourself instead of fucking me then,' he threatened.

'No no, Kaoru, you were amazingly temptingly wonderful and I couldn't have possibly, possibly enjoyed it more,' Hikaru quickly corrected.

'Better,' Kaoru laughed, 'But you will say anything to get inside me, ne?'

'True,' Hikaru admitted, 'But that wasn't a lie.'

Kaoru smiled. Even though he knew Hikaru really loved him he never got tired of hearing his brother tell him how much.

'Shower or back to sleep?' he asked.

'Sleep… Maybe now I've fucked you I can get a peaceful rest without images of you and what I want to do to you floating through my brain.'

'Ah so that is what you dream about Hikaru?'

Hikaru flushed slightly. 'It's not my fault. I don't ask for it to happen. But I'm never going to be able to stop thinking about you am I?'

'Ha,' Kaoru grinned, 'In your dreams.'

* * *

**Prompter: Hehe, here is the second of the prompted fics! We hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Author: Yup this is my handiwork. Hope you like it! Hey what am I saying, it's more twin smut... What's not to like?!**

**Prompter: Indeedy, what better than some loverly twin smut when one is lacking amusement?**

**Author: Anyways we don't own Ouran. I don't even own the Ouran dvd yet. But quite frankly with that hideous English dub who would want to? T.T –makes plans to buy it anyway-**

**Prompter: Indeedy... -still has not gotten over the fact that certain characters sound like 35-year-old men who have not been through puberty yet-**

**Author: On that note we will stop babbling and let you get on with reviewing (yes that was a hint).**


End file.
